narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokun Yura
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Water Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = Team Survival | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Gatou Akadou | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Deceased | rank = | classification = | reg = 050505 | academy = 13 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Kukushi Bukijutsu | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Roken Yura (lit. Rock 'N' Roll, 揺ら揺ら) is a level from , raised to be one of the village's assassins, specializing in the likes of and basic . Appearance Rokun is a young girl, with short ruffly hair, bowing down the sides of her cheeks and ears, brown and styled. Her eyes a muddy clay, features a feint white, countless scars scattered across her body. Garment varying in her temple garb from which she was raised, simple black and whites. Garter gear hiding weaponry and keeping her form snug. Gallery Kotomine.Kirei.600.929858.jpg Kotomine.Kirei.600.949666.jpg kirei133.jpg kirei1233.jpeg Kotomine.Kirei.full.1183104.jpg Personality Rokun Yura is a dispassionate and rather emotionless girl, showing little to no regard to the emotions surrounding her world. Born to a travesty, Rokun never truly achieved a response to the cruel nature of the past and less towards the future. An oddity, she grew up along her other kin with no fear, no joy, little sign of any true emotion. Only the oddest of fascinations with any and all sharp objects, and a rather morbid enjoyment of the color red, transcending to her delight in blood, spilling and seeing. Always seen fondling a blade of her own, and always known for her obsessive nature in keeping them sharp. Despite her few odd enjoyments, Rokun is a trustworthy comrade that aids her fellow Shinobi with logical followup. Never leaving one behind, or failing to assert herself to ensure their survival as well as her own, an oddity for those of the Mist's carde. One of the only things that Rokun surely dislikes is her distaste of people who get too close to her, enjoying what she has a personal space. Never truly forming emotional connections with those she's met or seen daily, a wall between her and them. And an even larger gap between those that are strangers to her. Background From Blood to Bloody Mist Every family has humble beginnings. Or so they're told. For Rokun, surviving her own birth was nothing short of a miracle, not in due part to any medical complications or sickness. It was the matter of fact that Rokun was born when her family's village was under attack by bandits. While her village fell to the likes of immoral raiders that broke down each and every house for it's goods and women. Placed in a small crib, the mother could only lay by her child's side as the father tried to protect his young wife and daughter. It was not soon after, that as the father tried to leave to go gather his tools to get them out, that he was cleaved down with the strike of steel. Bandits raiding the house, taking what valuables they could, and kidnapping the recent mother, but as she struggled, the bandit leader decided to take what losses they desired, and threw her against the wall, snapping her neck in the action, the motions also sending the crib aside, and tipping the newborn Rokun onto the floor with a thud. With a look of disdain, he left, followed by his fellow scum. However, it was the likes of a single bandit, that was left to light the place ablaze, to use what little moral disposition he had left, taking the child in his arms, no longer squalling as she had been before. What was left of the man's heart soon felt it's strings pull, as guilt set in. The honor he had left, he took his share of the loot without word to his fellows, knowing the risks, and took the child to the nearest Kirigakure outpost, dropping her at the gates. She was soon found by a patrol only seconds later, watching the man flee from his 'responsibility' as they presumed. It was not too long after that she was given medical attention and treated by a foster family. Eyes of a Hunter Growing up was always an odd thing for Rokun. She never really had the familiar interests as the other little girls, seemingly distant, always quiet, and she did chose to talk or take part in activities, it was more out of her desire to simply 'fit in' the best she could. Eyes always empty, it concerned her foster family, but they took care of her best they could. At the young age of eight, Rokun's current Kirigakure home village was visited by a group of Jonin, looking to recruit young for the Academy. Taking a seat at one of the locale cafes, many of the youths were brought to the Jonin to evaluate age and potential. It wasn't long before Rokun was in line, and as the Jonin inspected the youth's physically and gauging their chakra and responses to questions, was when the young girl caught sight of the snake kris on the Kiri-nin's side. Fascinated, Rokun broke out of line and began working her way towards them while they were distracted. And without the Shinobi's notice, much to his own surprise, Rokun had taken hold of the blade into her own hands, eyes up at him with and pointed it at him. Luckily, it hadn't taken long for the Jonin to notice, and he took her as his next to be evaluated, asking her rhetorically, "Now tell me little girl, wouldn't that be a dangerous thing to hold against me? That's a dangerous tool, you could kill someone with that." Rokun just stared back into the man, as if her own spirit has met his, and she offered a empty smile with glazed eyes, "Killing you might be fun." The look of shock from the other children, and the unnerved reactions of the Jonin aside from the man asking the question, reflected their dispositions. And he smiled to the girl, patting her on the head, knowing the potential someone with her demeanor had. "She'll be taken for training." Thus was the next steps of her life... Team Time, Present Date Unknown is much of the rest of Rokun's history, though it has been presumed that she has potential unfound, she's been placed in a Team with two other Kirigakure nin. Abilities Chakra Though lacking in overall chakra control and stamina, Rokun has displayed knowledge over basic mechanics to chakra, it's use, and the negatives to using too much in a single setting. One aspect that Rokun has taken to, is using her own blood to increase the potency of her own chakra, often leading her to actively using her own blood to influence her techniques. By actively cutting her own flesh, Rokun spreads her lifeblood into her chakra, though this is rare. Rokun has preferred to slowly let her own blood into vials or a flask prior to a mission, and infuse it directly from these mediums. If need be, Rokun can resort to eating a to regenerate lost blood. Equipment Relationships Gatou Akadou Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Conceptually, Rokun will one day invent her own Blood Release and be able to create a perfect/near-perfect version of the . Category:Kunoichi Category:Genin Category:Kirigakure